


Shopping date?

by yangsgirlfriend



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lumity, More Fluff, gay™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsgirlfriend/pseuds/yangsgirlfriend
Summary: Luz and Amity go shopping
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Shopping date?

“So this is her idea of ‘training’?” Amity asked the girl in front of her. 

Luz had just asked Amity to accompany her to the Boiling Isles marketplace. Amity wasn’t against it of course, far from it actually, but she was seriously questioning how Eda considered this magic training.

“Yup! It’s exactly like those quests in video games and movies. The main character is always meant to deliver stuff to their mentor. Hey, kinda makes it seem like I’m the main character! Plus, I trust Eda. Who wouldn’t trust her?” Luz excitedly explains.

_I can think of many people that wouldn’t trust a criminal. Also, what kind of games do humans even have?_ Amity’s thoughts echo in her mind, although she doesn’t choose to express them. She actually wants to join Luz.

“Alright, if you say so. What time are we going?” Amity asks.

“I’ll pick you up in an hour?”

“No!” Amity says a little too quickly, “I’d rather meet you at the Owl House.” _I’d also rather not have my parents meet you._

“Sounds good! It’s a date!” Luz says in a teasing manner with a wink. Then she happily skips along as if she didn’t just leave Amity in a blushing mess.

  
  


An hour goes by quickly to those who need more time. One of those people happens to be Amity Blight. She was desperately trying to figure out what to wear on this so-called ‘date’. After almost 30 minutes of struggling to go through her wardrobe, she finally settled on a black blouse that slightly goes off the shoulder and a cute purple and black skirt she recently bought.

_Wait, why am I trying to look extra nice for Luz? It’s not like- oh my god I practically look like a shadow._ Her thoughts argue as she looks at herself in the mirror. 

Before she knew it, It’s been 45 minutes. She quickly mutters an excuse to her father before she heads out.

“Luz!! Your friend’s here!” Kings shout echoes through the Owl house.

“Coming!” Amity hears the faint call back from Luz.

Luz comes into the living room in about a minute, dressed in her usual hoodie and shorts.

“Wow, you got here earlier than I expected...sorry for the wait,” Luz says to the green-haired witch.

“It’s fine, it’s my fault for coming early. Erm, would you like to go now, or are you not ready yet?” Amity questions awkwardly before realizing that her question might’ve sounded offensive, “Wait I didn’t mean it like that-“

“We can go now!” Luz states, oblivious to the unintended insult. She grabs her bag and heads toward the door. Before she abruptly stops at King, who is drawing, and says, “Kisses King! Be a good demon while I’m out ok? Love you!” She kisses the small demon on the head before motioning Amity to follow her.

_How cute._ Amity smiles at the small, natural gesture before following after her _friend_.

The pair soon arrived at the marketplace, which is not a familiar area to Amity, her parents usually have the servants buy the things they need or ask high-quality companies to send things to their manor.

Luz seems familiar enough with her surroundings, she reads off the list that Eda gave her quietly.

“So what do we need to get?” Amity asks.

“Just a few vegetables and potions. Though I was hoping I could get a few things for myself too.” 

“Like?”

“Maybe some clothes?” Luz laughs and looks down, “I’ve been wearing the same hoodie and shorts since I got here. Like you show up wearing a cute blouse and skirt, which look beautiful on you by the way, and I show up in this.” She smiles and looks over herself, then looks over at Amity’s clothes. As if comparing them.

“Did Eda give you the money and everything?” Amity questions, trying to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

Luz sticks a hand in her pocket, then her bag, then suddenly her eyes flash with panic “Oh shoot! I knew I forgot something!”

Amity places a hand on her own purse, “It’s alright I have money, you can use that.”

“Woah! Amity, hold up. I can’t let you do that. This is my job and you shouldn’t have to waste your money on it. I have a couple of extra bucks I stash in my bag. We can use that.”

“No, really, it’s not a big deal. I don’t want you to use that if you’re saving it-“

“Nope! I’m not letting you!” Luz argues.

“Luz, trust me it’s alright-“

“Amity! I will not let you do that for me.” She cuts Amity off again.

Realizing there was no point in arguing with this stubborn girl, Amity drops it. _I’ll just get her something anyway, without her knowing_.

Before Luz can skip in the direction to where the vegetables and fruits are, Amity stops her. “I just remembered. I need to get a few things for Ed and Em. I’ll catch up to you.” It wasn’t the best excuse, but Luz seemed to believe it once Amity gave a small smile.

Amity headed in the direction to where the jewelry was. _Oh gods what am I doing?! What if she sees me?_

She dismisses these thoughts per usual and starts wandering through the stands.

Amity stops at one that has a large variety of jewelry such as necklaces, earrings, chains, rings, and bracelets. All of which had a variety of designs and colors to choose from. She looks around trying to find something that catches her eye. 

In the corner of her eye, she spots a bracelet with one charm on it. An ombre rose. Most of it yellow, but the tips fade into a brilliant shade of orange. ”I’ll take this one, please.” She tells the vendor. 

”Yes ma’am, ” the vendor says with a grin, ” it's quite expensive, can you afford it?”

”Why else would I buy it.” Amity blandly says. She hands the man the money and waits. 

”Would you like it wrapped? Or put into a box perhaps?” 

Amity smiles as she imagines Luz’s face when she finds out that she bought something for her, a mix of anger, surprise, and pure joy. “Box please.”

After that gets all finished Amity decides to buy anything cute that Luz would like. It’s the least she could do for her. This consists of stuffed animals (that Luz would probably give to King), the occasional Azura related item, she’s even lucky enough to find a vendor selling a human food called ‘chocolate’, which is actually delicious, and some clothes that were very Luz-like.

After her mini shopping spree, Amity decides to head back to where Luz said she would be. She’s still picking out vegetables, clearly confused on which one to pick. 

“Hey, Luz.” Amity simply says once she heads over.

“Amity!” Luz says with a smile, “Can you help me out here? I literally know nothing about the foods here.”

After asking the vendor which one looks best, that’s when Luz sees the bags that Amity is carrying.

“Woah! Ed and Em need that much stuff?” Luz raises a question. 

“Actually,” Amity says almost shyly, “This is all for you.” 

Luz’s jaw drops. 

Amity starts panicking, “Do you not like it? Is it too much? I’m sorry I don’t know what happened, I just started buying everything that reminded me of _you_. I’ll return it.” she uncharacteristically rambles.

To her surprise, Luz hugs her. “Thank you.” She breathes. Once she lets go she continues, “I want to be mad, but I don’t think I can right now.” She smiles, “What did you even buy me?” She says with a laugh.

“Oh you know, clothes, stuffed animals...and even this amazing human food called ‘chocolate’! It’s amazing, how did you not tell me humans had this kind of food before!”

Luz’s eyes widen, “They sell that here! You need to let me try it later!” Then she notices the box in Amity’s hand, “And what's that?” she points.

“Oh, it's a charm bracelet.” Amity sets the bags down and hands Luz the box.

Luz carefully opens it, like if she opened it too fast it would disappear. Once she sees it she becomes speechless. “Amity...you didn’t have to..”

“Well I did, didn’t I?” Amity proudly says, a warm feeling bursting through her chest.

Luz lets out a soft laugh, “I actually got you something too, I had extra money but I couldn’t afford any clothes. But I couldn’t think of anything better to get than this!” She hands her a lavender rose.

Now it was Amity’s turn to become speechless. She cradles the flower in the hands, then looks up at the brunette, “Beautiful…”

She wasn’t sure if she was talking about the flower or Luz.

They head back to the Owl House. Then it’s time for Amity to leave. 

“I had fun today, thank you for inviting me.” Amity says.

“Me too! But I’ll make sure I pick you up next time!” Luz comments with a wink. 

“Next time…?”

“Our next date!” The human explains, half joking.

“I’ll be sure to clear my calendar then.” Amity smiles, cheeks turning pink, “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

If only the witches knew what the color of their roses meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> *not my idea*
> 
> A little one shot for the lumity stans, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, side note to those who don’t know what purple, orange, and yellow roses mean. 
> 
> Yellow = The symbol of a yellow rose represents friendship, joy and caring. 
> 
> Orange = With their warm, vibrant tones, orange roses symbolize enthusiasm and desire.
> 
> Purple = The lavender rose is often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight.


End file.
